


A Father's Love

by Lunan95



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Childbirth, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was different in all ways. His heart was purer than the clearest springs water and his spirit was free and light as a feather. He was simple, innocent and heartfelt, but what did make him so special? In a father's eyes, everything with his son was perfect. He didn't always needed show his love, he was a father and he did exactly everything for his only child.</p><p>Moominpapa reflects his thoughts and emotions when Moomin, his only son was born. We know Moominpapa was a orphan himself, so how did he cope with becoming a father and take care of Moomin? Takes place some years before the series (1990's). Father and son relationship. Fluff cute. </p><p>Will eventually come more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's note: Yes, my first work here will be a Moomins story. This is a series of oneshot, focusing on the father-son relationship between Moominpapa and his son, Moomin. I have always thought they were cute and had a special relationship as it grew through the TV-series from 1990's. As you remember, in episode 17, where Moominpapa longs after adventure and even runs away with Moominmama, he seems to not care much about Moomin. But later on, he grows more and more concern weather Moomin could be in any danger. In the end of episode 34, where they found a kite, Moomin was about to fall from a high tree, which caused Moominpapa to fear for his son's life and he gone to rescue at once. Also, we get a big hint at episode 67, where it's mostly about when Moominpapa's chair breaks and we'll see some important memories when Moomin was a tiny baby, which means that the chair was important for him because of his love for his son.**

**But one episode that reall caught my heart was an episode in season 2, which didn't show in Sweden at all. But I successfully found it, as I saw it as child in Danish. That episode 92, "The Treasure Map", explains how Moomin and Sniff got into real danger during a thunderstorm, believing on finding a treasure. Moominpapasets off to rescue them before they would get hit by lightning under a big tree (which is the highest point in Moominvalley and where the Hattifatteners usually gets re-loaded of electricity). During these moments, we'll see Moominpapa searching for them in despair, mostly for his son's sake since Moomin is after all his only child. However, Moomin and Sniff did almost got hit by lightning when they hid under the big tree, but the Hattifatteners collected all power from the lightning, so Moomin and Sniff got saved.**

**But during the moment, Moominpapa finds them, Moomin is the first one that sees him and instantly runs to him, knowing that Moominpapa came to save them. Moominpapa is also unable to keep his emotions away and also runs towards his son, only to hug him and makes sure he wasn't hurt or anything.**

**That was the most adorable and emotional episode part for me, since I almost cried tears of joy. It was so cute. So I decided to write this one.**

**Disclaimer: Moomins belongs to Tove Jansson. I don't own a thing!**

**Please, enjoy! :D**

* * *

 

First time he saw his son, he was just a tiny baby. Since he actually didn't knew how a father was or should be, considering he was a orphan, he was so doubtful of himself. He did knew how to take care of himself and his wife.

But his own child? His insecurities grew, but once he caught glance of his son, his mind changed. White as snow and with eyes, blue as the ocean, he found another kind of love.

He was so small in his embrace. If words could even describe his son, it wouldn't be perfect enough to describe his love for his son. And he always knew that Moomin was much more different than anyone.

He was unique. At this time, when his son was just a baby, he couldn't stop feeling so happy. It even kept him away from sleep, he would just continue holding his little son as much he loved to. Never let go of him. It was like time itself had stopped.

Moomin was wrapped in a smaller blanket and continued to cry. Almost like he was afraid of something and needed protection. He could only continue holding him and slightly rock, still being careful with his newborn son. His son was so innocent, pure and completely lovely, but yet so tiny and fragile.

His decision was done and clear, he would never allow anything to happen to him. Sure, adventures always contains danger. But if he's always there to save his son, then surely their bond would become stronger and his love would never fade away.

"Don't worry, I will protect you. I would never allow anything or anyone to harm you." he said in a bare whisper, trying to rock his son gently to sleep. Well, it turned out he wasn't any good at this after all.

Moomin had stopped crying, but instead for sleeping, he was now wide awake and stared at his father as he never seen him before. Maybe all Moomin infants were like this? The father didn't know, he never had a real family. No father and no mother, just his aunt Jane, whom he met several years later, back when he was younger and on his adventure.

"If I see this as an adventure then? Raising my son, I could see that as an adventure. Something worth writing about. It's worth to become proud over my entire life then." Moominpapa told mainly to himself while his son, still in the soft blanket, continued to stare at him. The father turned happy again, all his attention was focused on his little son again.

"You agree with me, don't you? Surely this will become a great adventure and I almost can't wait until I can go with you everywhere. I can show you the world, we'll always be together." he told his son tenderly and felt how his heart melted when the baby's small hand touched his own. He already loved his little, innocent son so much, words couldn't describe how he felt and yet, he was a writer. Words just couldn't describe his little Moomin, it wouldn't be perfect enough.

He had taken care of his little son while his wife was in the garden, as it was spring and she told him that she was going to plant new seeds. Moominpapa didn't mind at all, he loved taking care of his small son. Sometimes, he spun around on his chair in his small library where he usually wrote stories. Moomin himself was like a little sunshine, his tiny smile kept away any bad mood.

He couldn't feel more lucky than now. Maybe a calm life here in Moomin Valley wouldn't be too bad, it could still happen exciting things, so his memoirs maybe wouldn't become finished at all.

He looked down at his son again and saw that Moomin yawned. Oh, he was probably getting very tired.

"Aw, are you sleepy?" Moominpapa said softly, he got off his chair and walked to a small cradle, gently placing and tucked his baby son in soft blankets. Moomin was sleeping now and his blue eyes were closed, only a even breath from him now. He looked so adorable, his father soon forgot his memoirs and just watched over his son.

"I love you." The father whispered gently.

No matter what happened, he always love his son and he would always be there for him.

* * *

 

**Aww. Wasn't it adorable? Baby Moomin is so cute and Moominpapa is really a good father. ^^**

**You'll give me some love for this, right? Like comments, reviews or likes.**

**(I'm new to this place, does things works like that? Remember, new member and all.)**

**Cheers!**

**~Lunan95**


End file.
